


I really don't know what this is

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Annoyed Harry, Cashier Harry, Fast Food, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Saviour Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're really hungry, strange things happen.</p><p>unicorn vomit and purple hair and Larry fluff. Lots of Larry. </p><p>When you're really hungry, this is the result.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really don't know what this is

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starving right now.
> 
> Leave me alone and read this fluffiness.

Harry quickly popped the clear plastic dome onto the cup, reaching with his free hand for a thick straw and plonking it rather unceremoniously into the hole. He scurried to the other end of the work station, trying not to notice the lavender-haired girl's annoyed eyes on him as he carried her monstrous order to the checkout counter, nearly losing his balance on the smear of grease on the grungy tile floor at the rear of the station. He slammed the dine-in tray on the marble surface and barked out Purple Girl's order number in a huffy tone. She rolled her thickly lined eyes and sighed, clip-clopping to the counter in her spiked stilettos, managing to keep her balance as she gripped the edge of the countertop between her cat claws.

"No need to be a dick about it." Purple Girl sneered, gruffly snatching the tray off the counter and clip-clopping to the furthest table in the joint, flouncing around so she could sit with her devil eyes pointed right at an already flustered Harry. He rolled his eyes. She was really a bitch. He swiped the ready-cloth over the workstation and skidded back over to the register.

"I'll take who's next?" He called out, ignoring the daggers he felt from Purple Girl. Harry smelled a hint of chocolate and maple syrup before the ambience of the entire room brightened. Louis was stood before him in all his ruddy glory; fresh faced, slightly scruffy, and dressed in a chipper tan jumper and navy skinny jeans that hugged his legs deliciously. "Lou!" Harry sang, relief rushing over him like a waterfall. Lou's entrance could mean only one thing: Harry's shift was nearing its end. Louis gave Harry a dazzling smile, his eyes crinkling in the corners in _that way_ that made Harry's heart flutter.

"I'd like an order of chili chips, please?" Louis quipped, giggling. Harry chuckled and rang up Louis' usual order of double chicken salad sandwiches, double Italian chips, and two black coffees, one with just a pinch of cinnamon added. 

"Coming right up, sir." Harry retorted, smiling widely and scurrrying across the work station to compile the list of ingredients. This was his favorite part of working the evening shift. Every day after Louis finished his class at Whould's he would come in, buy dinner for the both of them and wait at their table in the back next to the window until Harry's shift was over. He began piecing together the menu he knew by heart, humming softly to himself. He always added extra sauce to Louis' sandwich, and an extra serving of chips. It was his contribution to the meal, since Louis always paid. 

"Thanks' babe." Louis called. Harry smiled winningly, even though his back was turned. He shook his rear in Lou's direction though, to acknowledge the endearment. He heard Louis' wolf whistle, and stifled a chuckle. As he continued creating their dinner, Harry thought back to Purple Girl, who had not only spouted her order in the typical "I'm better than you" manner, she'd spotted his LGBT bracelet and automatically sniffed in disgust, distancing herself, as if the mere sight of it made Harry contagious. He shook his head. Some people were just rude. He delicately placed the finishing touches on his and Louis' meal, brandishing the tray with a couple of extra napkins and plastic utensils. He turned to the counter, taking the loaded tray with him.

"Lou?" Harry called, searching for Lou's flop of copper hair in the bustling joint. Suddenly, Harry's ray of sunshine appeared, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"Right here, love. I'll keep it warm for ya. See you in ten." Louis said, his countenance _sparkling_. Harry felt himself blushing and dropped his head, eyeing the straw wrapper that had attached itself to his battered sneaker. "Hey," Louis whispered softly, briefly touching the tips of his fingers to the side of Harry's head in a familiar gesture of love, nudging gently so that Harry would meet his eyes. "Stop doing that. Take my love. I'm not going anywhere. Stop brushing off my love for you like you don't deserve it, because you do." Louis nodded encouragingly. "Now," He said, settling his hands on either side of the tray and leaning in so Harry knew he was serious, "Finish up 'round here so I can enjoy a lovely dinner with my beautiful boyfriend." Louis ended with a wink, and whisked the tray away to their corner table, rearranging the table settings as he saw fit. Harry grinned and raced through the last ten minutes of his shift, flitting around the work station like a fairy godmother. He even went so far as to actually _clean_ the entire station from stem to stern, polishing the ovens, and ice cream machines until they gleamed. Barbara would be overjoyed. Harry nodded to himself, finally washing his hands of all the grit and junk of the day. The place had never looked so pristine. He felt a smile push its way onto his face as he sauntered out into the dining area, untying the cream colored apron from around his waist and balling it into one hand. He reached up and slipped the goofy orange cap off of his har, shaking his head so his fringe would fluff out the way Louis liked. 

"Hi," Harry said, his voice booming much louder than he expected. He blushed and ducked his head, eyeing the perimeters of the room to ascertain his anonymity. Seeing that the peace remained undisturbed, Harry allowed himself a giggle, tossing his work accessories to the corner of the booth and sliding in across from Louis who sat gazing pointedly out the window at the steady rain that emptied itself from the storehouse of the sky in dizzy swirls. Louis turned to face Harry, and immediately his face brightened.

"Why, hello there, lovely. How was work?" Louis asked, reaching across the table to clasp one of Harry's hands in his own. Harry flushed at the contact, biting his lip. Even after five months, he still wasn't used to Louis' open affection and grand gestures of adoration. It was nice. Frightening, but nice. Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes with his other hand as Louis dipped a chip in tartar sauce and held it dangerously close to Harry's mouth. Timidly, Harry unloosed his lips and allowed Louis to gently ease it into his mouth.

"S'alright." Harry mumbled around a mouthful of chip, his face heating considerably. Louis chuckled, wiping a thumb across the right corner of Harry's mouth.

"No bitches today, then?" Louis inquired, licking the thumb he had swiped across Harry's lips almost _purposefully_  letting it linger on his tongue. Harry swallowed thickly and his eyes reflexively flicked to where Purple Girl still sat, devouring her monstrous order with bitch-like attitude. Louis followed Harry's gaze, his eyebrows raising as his eyes found Purple Girl. Harry stuffed a massive bite of chicken salad into his mouth to avoid confirming her existence, but Louis snorted, unfazed. "Oh. The Bitch Troll with Unicorn vomit for hair?" He deadpanned, squeezing Harry's hand on instinct. Harry gagged on his sandwich, spluttering into the napkin he'd barely managed to retrieve from the side of the tray as he choked out bits of his sandwich in an extremely boorish fashion. His face flamed, and Louis eyed him sympathetically, tilting his head to the left. "There, there. I know it's rather difficult to see the Bitch Troll in her true form, but never fear. One can always tell a Bitch Troll from a regular, nice troll by the shade of their hair." Louis stated all this in a severe tone, causing Harry to splutter and gasp fitfully as he struggled to regain his composure. Breaking character, Louis' eyes softened and he frowned. "What's her deal?" He asked Harry, who took three large gulps of his coffee to clear his throat. He looked away.

"She," Harry began, fighting to control his sudden emotions.

He shouldn't be affected by it, he really shouldn't, because he's been out for years and he's used to that kind of social discrimination, but still.

Any kind of bullying hurts, no matter how old you are. 

"She what, darling? If she hurt you I'm gonna whack a bitch!" Louis growled, the hand that grasped Harry's tightening marginally. Harry smiled wanly at his lover's bravery. 

"Well, she was really rude. And when she saw my bracelet, she acted like I was," Harry stopped, getting choked up. This was ridiculous. He was about to cry because some girl was mean to him. He steeled himself and glanced up at Louis who was giving him the tenderest of smiles. "She acted like I was a sickness. Like 'gay' can be contagious or something. I dunno. It made me mad." Harry finished, taking a small bite of his sandwich. Louis retracted his fingers from Harry's and stood up brusquely, brushing his hands over his jeans and stretching to his full height. Which wasn't that tall but Harry would never tell him so. "Where ya going?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised. Louis grinned at Harry with an air of competition in his gaze. Harry gulped. When Louis got cocky, bad things happened.

"Gonna teach Bitch Troll some manners. She won't bother us again. Love you!" Louis cried happily as he strutted over to where Unicorn-vomit-hair Girl sat finishing the remnants of her meal. Harry shielded his face with one hand, peeking through his salty fingers at the impending confrontation that would most likely end in the termination of Harry's job, and a nasty lawsuit. He watched with much anxiety as Louis semi-politely tapped Bitch Troll on the shoulder. She gawked up at him, mouth half full of God-knows-what and swallowed.

' _what_ ' Harry saw her mouth. He couldn't see Louis' side of the conversation, but he watched as Louis placed one hand on his hip. his legs splayed out in such a way that Harry could hardly hold in his giggles. Louis was giving her the sass. 

' _oh, you're his boyfriend_?'

Louis dipped his head and flicked his wrist out, one hand still firmly planted on one hip. 

' _fuck off, faggot, you're ruining my dinner._ '

Louis froze, and Harry groaned inwardly, as he watched his third job slink out the door. He pressed a hand to his mouth as Louis leaned right in Unicorn-vomit-hair Girl's face and began to berate her with verbal atrocities. Harry had to admit, she looked shocked. He seemed to be taking quite a long time, but just as Harry was beginning to rise out of the booth to call off his wonderful boyfriend, Louis retracted himself and lifted himself to full height. He wrapped his arms across his chest and spun on his heel, marching right back to Harry with a dazzling smile.

"C'mon. Beautiful. We're going home now." Louis chirped, brushing past Harry to begin clearing the table of its contents and redistributing them in the waste receptacle near the door. Harry was floored. He'd been expecting some actual slapping, or shouting, or anything for that matter. The whole thing had gone over quietly, and Harry watched in wonder as Purple Girl fled the joint, leaving all of her garbage in a heap on the table.

"But-" Harry began, completely perplexed. He was in shock. He was rooted to the spot like a Redwood tree. Louis fluttered back to Harry's side, suddenly genuinely concerned.

"Darling? Come on, let's go home."

"But won't she-" Harry thumbed backwards in the direction of the door, and then flicked one finger forward at Louis' chest, "And you-" Harry murmured, still confused. Louis' eyes softened, and he pulled Harry, staggering slightly as his body struggled to obey the commands his brain was sending rapid fire. He was still stuck until Louis had successfully dragged him all the way back to their flat and onto the sofa, where Harry sat, rigid, and mumbling like an imbecile.

" _Harry_." Louis cooed, petting his love gently on the head in a tender rhythm until Harry blinked and focused on Louis' eyes, which were studying him worriedly.

"You didn't hit her?" Harry asked, his voice small. He knew Louis hadn't hit her, he'd watched the whole thing. His brain just picked that question first. Stupid brain. 

"No, darling I didn't." Louis smiled gently, never ceasing the rhythm of his hand in Harry's hair. Harry latched onto the next logical question his brain could conjure up for him.

"What'd you _say_?" Harry wondered, as if this was the most important aspect of their lives. Which, in this case, it may very well have been.

"I told her that if her parents had both been female, she would have been raised to believe that a family was made up of two moms, and anything else would have seemed wrong to her because she had two moms. So to make my boyfriend feel _wrong_ for having a boyfriend or supporting same gender relationships, she was destroying your peace of mind, and your definition of family. And if I ever saw her harassing you again, I would personally acquaint my knuckles with her nose, because gender was never an issue for me." Louis said proudly in that quiet, dominant voice that made Harry weak in the knees. Harry grinned.

"Really? All that?" Harry asked. Louis smiled, leaning in to kiss the tip of Harry's nose.

"Yes, darling. Really and truly. Now let's cuddle because I'm bombed!" Louis demanded, wrapping his arms around Harry's torso and tugging him flat against his chest so that Harry's hair was right under Louis' nose. Just the way he liked it. Harry kicked his feet up off the end of the sofa and flung his arms up around Lou's so that their pretzel of limbs would be locked solidly against Harry's chest. Harry snuggled deep into Louis' arms and sighed contentedly. 

 _"Unicorn-vomit-hair Girl."_ Harry quipped, bursting into the rowdiest fit of laughter he'd ever had.


End file.
